


River Running

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), The Diary of River Song (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clara is River's shoulder to cry on, Couch Cuddles, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I was listening to the diary of River Song series 3 and this happened, I've missed them, Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: After the events of "The Diary Of River Song Series 3" River runs to her husband. Contains spoilers sweeties!





	River Running

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say how glad I am that BF did what Moffat failed to do & explored the impact that Kovarian had on River a little more? Even though it was angsty, it sure was interesting. This is my first time writing in tense and writing these two for a while, so please be gentle-other than that, enjoy :)

She is traumatised, all over again. She feels like little lost Melody Pond, like a child again.

Kovarian’s nightmare room, being ripped from her parents, Lily’s death… River Song has taken a lot of trauma in life, but this may tip her over the edge.

She knows what she needs-She needs her husband, she needs comfort. Not his fifth self, although he _is_ rather sweet, if a bit bumbling. No, she needs a Doctor who understands.

Quickly, she taps in the coordinates for the Tardis belonging to his older eleventh self’s’ and with a fizz and a crackle, she is gone.

She appears in the console room, and the familiar soft, warm crackling at the back of her neck lets indicates that the Tardis is in the vortex,

Light footsteps skip into the room, Clara’s.

“Oh! Hello River.” She says, surprised. “The Doctor’s in a far flung room, he’s in the room with the thigs from his previous companions and selves.”

“Alright.” River exhales, steadying herself. Already she can feel herself calming down with the humming of her second mother (Kovarian does not deserve that title, and she never will do) around her.

“Are you alright?” Clara asks, noticing River’s tear-stained face.

“Not really.” River admits. “Had a bad experience.”

She knows Clara quite well by now, she has been on a couple of adventures with her and the Doctor and they get on all right-they are friends.

Clara makes her way over to the older woman and puts an arm around her. “Come here.”

River leans into her embrace. “Thank you.”

“I’m your friend.”

“Cla-raaa?” The Doctor’s voice calls. “Look what I found!”

“Not at the moment, River’s here!”

The Doctor bounds into the room and skids to a halt, narrowly avoiding falling on his bum.

He frowns, and makes his way over to the two women. “What’s up, River love?”

She steps out of Clara’s embrace and into her husband’s, and starts to cry.

“She said that she had a bad experience.” Clara explains.

“Alright.” The Doctor nods, pressing a kiss to the top of River’s head. “Could you, uh…”

His companion gets the message and exits the room.

River lifts her head to look at him. ”I have seen Kovarian again. I have been to the new version of Demon’s run. I’ve been reminded of everything I went through…”

He holds her tighter. “Did this involve my fifth self?”

She nods, and he wipes away her tears with the pads of his thumbs, and then cups her face in her hands. He kisses her gently, lovingly-comfortingly.

“I love you.” The Doctor murmurs when they break apart. “Would you like to travel with us for a while?”

“I would, Sweetie.” She nods.

“I have an idea.” He says, stepping away from her and taking her hand. “Come on.”

They make their way out of the central console room, down a couple of corridors, past a couple of helter skelters and kitchens, and into the private rooms, the Tardis created them  when they got married.

He leads her into their snug little sitting room-Emerald green walls, Tardis blue carpet, a bookcase stuffed full of their favourite books, and a map of their favourite galaxies on the ceiling.

The sofas are red, facing a fire with a television with every channel they could want on it.

River sat down on the sofa with a satisfied sigh. “This is just what I needed.” She stated, taking her shoes off and tucking her legs under herself.

“I know.” The Doctor nods, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

She closes her eyes and smiles again. “You’re a good husband.”

The Doctor goes into the little kitchen that was accessed by a door next to the bookcase, and made his wife a banana sandwich and a cup of tea.

He brings the snack to her on a tray, River’s eyes light up at the sight of it. “Oh thank you, my love.”

She takes it from him, and he sits down next to his wife.

River takes a sip of the tea-fairly strong, with one sugar, just how she likes it.

Her husband shuffles up to her and wraps an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

“I think that you would’ve liked Lily. She was so sweet, and she adored me. There were 7 others like me, my DNA, my siblings. Time Lords.” River says.

“Perhaps we could try to see about reviving her in some way?” The Doctor suggests.

She looks at him. “Would you?”

“Yes my darling, if that’s what you’d like?”

River nods. “Yes, I would like that very much my love.”

“Alright then, that’s what we’ll do.” He says, kissing her.

She finishes her drink and sandwich, after that she puts her tray down and settles into his embrace.

He relishes the feel of his beloved in his arms-He appreciates that he is the one she goes to when she is hurting, when she is afraid. River has become better at showing him the damage during the many years they have been married.

She kisses him, and snuggles deeper into his embrace-suddenly, everything is very, very right with the universe.

**~Fin~**


End file.
